Vehicles, which were merely used as a transportation means in the past, have become secondary living spaces. For this reason, user interest is gradually increasing in performances of vehicles as well as various functions and eco-friendliness thereof and, in particular, interiors thereof.
With the trend toward advanced-aesthetics of vehicles, many attempts are made to improve aesthetics of vehicle interior materials such as pillar trims and door trims.
One technique is to coat plastic components for vehicle interior materials or cover the same with fibers. This involves additional processes and materials, thus disadvantageously causing increased manufacturing costs and production of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) due to use of organic solvents and adhesive agents.
Another technique is to impart fiber texture to a resin composition by directly adding a fibrous polymer to the resin composition, as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1154317. However, this method has drawbacks in that texture expression is changed depending on the color of plastic components for vehicle interior materials and there are various limitations on applying embossed patterns.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.